


collar full

by geminidaniel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/geminidaniel
Summary: just some soft kiradax moments set to old panic at the disco
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Kudos: 7





	collar full

_oh, show me your love, your love_

jadzia pulled kira into her lap, pressing their foreheads together. the room is silent apart from their synchronized breathing, hands clasped together at their sides.

_give me more but it's not enough_

"i love you," the smaller whispered, her eyes sparkling with glowing admiration. she squeezed jadzia's hand and hummed in contentment as the two sat connected in kira's quarters. jadzia only smiled in return, pressing a kiss to the other's nose ridges and squeezing her hand back.

_show me your love, your love_

jadzia walked off the transport shuttle holding her abdomen as blood seeped through her uniform. julian rushed her to the infirmary while kira followed behind, bitter tears tugging at her bottom lashes.

_before the world catches up_

kira stood outside of sick bay for what felt like years, her hands growing cold and those warm tears tucked away where no one would see them. julian finally met her outside, telling her exactly what she needed to hear. she pushed past him to the open door of the operating room, to the lone bed in the center.

_'cause there's always time for second guesses_

jadzia's eyes were barely open, but they brightened when she saw kira kneeling at her side. she smiled faintly when she saw the water pooled in the woman's eyes in worry.

_if you're gonna be the death of me that's how i wanna go_

"thought they got rid of me that easy, huh?" her voice was hoarse, the laugh from her throat faint and breathy. kira let the tears fall from her eyes when she spoke, wrapping her arm around jadzia's neck and hugging her tightly. the joke wasn't funny to kira, but she felt herself smile at the fact that jadzia was able to joke again. she thought she lost her for good.

_you've got it all worked out, with so little time_

kira always felt somewhat lumber, but she felt especially clumsy and unhelpful next to jadzia. she knew just how to talk to everyone on the station, she knew exactly where to go, knew exactly what she needed to do everyday. kira often felt like jadzia's much less useful shadow, even though the other woman insisted she wasn't.

_memories i'd blackout if you were mine_

she had never felt useful, never felt like she could ever be what jadzia was. effortless, beautiful, smart, everything for everyone. kira just wanted to be something for somebody.

_you've got a pocket of reasons why you're here tonight_

terok nor was anything but a haven for kira. she prayed every night, begging to the prophets that something would change. maybe the prophets got tired of her pleas. they must have heard her at least, because they dropped a beautiful woman right into her arms. she was everything the station needed. and she was everything kira could have ever wanted.

_so baby tonight just be the death of me_

but when jadzia was there, she made kira feel loved. kira let every breath down her neck relax her muscles, let every small touch fill up her mind. jadzia moved her hands so... _perfectly_ down kira's spine, pulled her so _gently_ into her lap. goosebumps raised all over her exposed skin when jadzia's lips connected to her neck, the chills down her body turning electric.

"jadzia?"

"yeah?"

"i love you."


End file.
